Hiyuu Raia
Hiyuu Raia is the founder of the Hidden Cloud Village and the First Raikage. Through trials and tribulations this strong-willed ninja with a spirit as refined as his lightning cloak has risen to be one of the strongest ninja in the ninja world. Family and Early Life Family Hiyuu Raia, born within a small ninja clan hamlet, is the middle child of a family of three, having an older brother and younger brother, each called Shun Raia. Shun Raia Senior is the eldest of the three brothers. He died while protecting his younger brother, he acted as a decoy and no one has seen his body since the incident. Shun Raia Junior '''(who goes by the name '''Hōshi Raia) is the youngest of the three brothers and is one of the clouds most promising up and coming ninja. Early History The clan hamlet from which he was born consisted of a joint alliance between the heads of the Raia, Chinoike, Yotsuki and Kuronari clans. After the death of his brother, Hiyuu Raia became the leader of this hamlet. Hiyuu also had a son called Legexy Raia but an unknown assailant managed to sneak past the Cloud Village defences and kidnap him, never to be seen again... Hiyuu and the Hidden Cloud Village Hunt for the perfect site Following the death of his brother Shun Raia Sr, Hiyuu sought to find his brother and other followers an area away from any enemies to reinforce and protect themselves. Hiyuu Raia found the perfect place for his following of ninja in the mountains of the Land of Lightning, so high that the clouds itself shrouded the area from outsiders, leading to the name of the village. RobloxScreenShot20181029 183419431.png|A young Hiyuu Raia looking for a place where to establish the future cloud. Unknown (32).png|Hiyuu on the site of his soon to be village GUI Formation of the Hidden Cloud The official formation of the Hidden Cloud Village came after the followers of Hiyuu Raia finished the completion of the Great Aoki Bridge, the only normal way to access the village for means of trade and connections with other hidden ninja villages. After the completion of the Great Aoki Bridge, Hiyuu officially was declared the First Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village, establishing themselves as a true ninja village. Historical events as Raikage The First Raikage, Hiyuu Raia, had to stand up as an independent village when they became an official ninja village due to their newfound strength being sought after by other villages. He had to reject many alliances that could prove detrimental and weaken his own village but this lead to an event known as the Battle of the Leaf. Following the events of the Battle of the Leaf, the Hidden Leaf Village decided to call in reinforcements in the form of their allies, the Hidden Sand. This in turn peaked the interest of the other Ninja Villages, the Hidden Mist, Sound, Stone and Waterfall villages because of the threat of this new powerful village. This event is known as the First Ninja War. Category:Raikage Category:Cloud Shinobi